Unpredictable
by Miho-hime
Summary: Three young kunoichi, all with many a problem...can they trust each other for help? First, they must trust themselves... KankurouxOC KibaxOC OCxOC story is better that summary sounds, please give it a chance to develop
1. And so it Begins

Alrighty, all I have to say is that I own nothing except for my plot and my OCs

Alrighty, all I have to say is that I own nothing except for my plot and my OCs

**oOo**

**Chapter 1:**

Idea created by Kazehime-chan

Story written by Miho-hime

**--**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Ano- **equivalent to 'um' or 'uh'

**Demo**- but

**Teme- **bastard

**Kuso- **damn

**Raikou Shippuu no Reimi- **Reimi of the Lightning Gale

**oOo**

"As of today, you are all ninja. But, you are still beginner genin…" as Iruka-sensei continued with his explanation of what it meant to be ninja, three of his students were hardly listening.

"You will be put into three-man cells." Asano Akunei's head snapped forward from its position of staring intently out of the window. That caught the young, raven haired girl's attention for sure.

"Team one will consist of…" other students' names were called, so Akunei tuned her sensei out for the time being.

"Team seven- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto began to cause a ruckus; something about why he and 'Sasuke-teme' were on the same cell. As and explanation was given by Iruka-sensei, Naruto sat down, glowering.

Iruka continued on, "Team eight- Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Team nine- Asano Akunei," Akunei's attention snapped back from the window yet again, "Umeharu Miho, and Hitaichiin Runo. Team ten- Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji…" the list went on from there.

Akunei sat, looking at her new team-mates. Umeharu Miho sat two rows down from her, dressed in black and grey and holding a doll of some sort. She was short, and quiet. _'I don't think anyone has ever heard her talk…'_ Akunei thought to herself, placing her chin on her palm and looking to the left to glance at the other third of her cell: Hitaichiin Runo- slightly crazy and mouthy to boot, but still, she WAS gifted with great genjutsu ability…

As Iruka rattled off the remaining students into their cells, the class was dismissed to lunch. Akunei gave a slight sigh as she stood, walking to Runo since she was closest.

"Ohayo, Runo-san." The girl looked up, a look of confusion written on her face.

"Hai? What's with the formalities? We've been in the same class for how many years now?" yes, there was that mouth of hers.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. I was going to get Miho-san and talk over lunch…would you care to join us, Runo-chan?" Akunei replied to the bluenette, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling.

"Heh, sure. Why not?" Runo stood and together with Akunei, traipsed over to where Miho sat, opening her bento box.

"Ohayo Miho-chan! Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Akunei asked the short girl, tilting her head to the side.

Miho seemed to be a bit out of it. She glanced at her…doll-thing…and looked back up, "Hai. Arigatou." A small smile graced her lips as Runo and Akunei sat down on either side of her. The three ate in a comfortable silence until Akunei had the luck of glancing down at Miho's doll. It looked back at the raven haired girl and waved. Akunei gave a startled jump and yelped.

Looking over to her Runo and Miho began to ask what was wrong, until the doll hopped up onto the desk.

Runo and Akunei stared at the doll, looked to each other and then down to Miho, who had her shoulder's arched, staring down at her lap.

"Please don't be alarmed…Muse just likes to play, is all…"

"Muse?" Runo asked, poking the doll in the side.

"I wouldn't do that. She has a nasty temper." Both Miho and Akunei watched as the doll swatted at Runo's hand.

"Miho-chan…just what exactly is…Muse?" Akunei asked, sitting back down and stifling a giggle as Muse and Runo glared at each other.

"…ano…she's…" Miho was cut off, however, as the rest of the students began filing back into the classroom. Miho gingerly grabbed Muse from the desk and put the doll in her lap.

Iruka came back in as well, with a bunch of older ninja.

"Class, these are your Jounin instructors. You will meet with them where they specify to begin operations with your team."

After Iruka finished, the Jounin instructors branched out to collect their teams. A petite brunette, with brown eyes and red glassed came to stand in front of the three girls.

"Asano Akunei, Umeharu Miho and Hitaichiin Runo? I am your Jounin instructor, Gekkou Reimi. We will meet in classroom 4-A in 5 minutes. Please, do not be late." A ghost of a smile played on the brunette's face as she poofed in a cloud of smoke; probably to classroom 4-A.

"Shall we get going?" Miho asked as her two team members looked down at her.

"Hai." They stated, in unison.

**oOo**

"Alright. You've made it here within 5 minutes. We will now take the time to get to know each other better. Start with your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future…you can add on from there, but I will stop you as soon as you begin to bore me." Reimi sat herself down on a desk, motioning for her three pupils to do the same.

"Ano, why don't you start…ya know, so we can see how this shit is supposed to go down?" Runo asked, leaning back on her outstretched arms.

Reimi frowned at the use of such language, but responded nonetheless, "As you already know, my name is Gekkou Reimi. I like to design clothing in my spare time, I dislike slackers, I feel no need to tell you my hobbies, my dream is to continue teaching strong kunoichi and shinobi like yourselves and to serve my village."

"Wait, you mean **Raikou Shippuu no Reimi**?" Akunei asked, placing a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Ah, I see some of you young ones have heard of me. Hai. That is my title…at least in the bingo book. My last team's title for me was 'the unfathomed bitch from hell'."

Her three students sweatdropped at the title.

"Moving on…you, with the blue hair. You're up next." Reimi-sensei pointed to Runo, who gave a mock salute.

"Hai. I'm Hitaichiin Runo. I like weapons and the rain. I dislike cats," Miho flinched at this, "and men-who needs 'em? My hobbies include training and pranking…never really thought of my dreams…" Reimi-sensei nodded, and looked to Miho.

"I am Umeharu Miho…I like…I like watching the sakura petals fall and stargazing, I dislike solitude-I loathe being left alone," neither Akunei nor Runo had ever heard that much venom in her voice, even when she was talking, "my hobbies are training and," she clanked down at 'Muse', "puppeteering…those are my hobbies as well, I suppose. My dream is to be a strong kunoichi, so I can help those around me." Miho's amber eyes flickered with a courageous glint through the heavy eyeliner she wore.

"You're the last one, Asano."

"Hm…I am Asano Akunei. I like listening to Runo-chan play her flute, training and learning new things. I HATE rats…they're friggin creepy. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream for the future is to make my late family proud of their failure and to become a strong kunoichi so I can protect my friends. Oh, and I'm bipolar." Akunei leaned forward onto her knees and gave 'Muse' a smirk. Said doll jumped from her place on Miho's lap and walked over to stare at the raven haired girl. Muse held up a kunai to Akunei.

"ano…Miho-chan…"

"I honestly have no idea why she does that…you may want to take it." Miho responded, eyeing her doll closely. Akunei did just that, and watched as the doll bowed and hopped onto Miho's shoulder and sitting down.

"Curious." Reimi whispered, eyeing the doll as well, "Miho-chan, might I talk to you? Privately."

Akunei dragged Runo out, who was beginning to protest. They sat outside the classroom, Runo pouting at being forced against her will to leave.

"You know, if I didn't like you, I would have called rape." Runo huffed, turning to the side.

Akunei smirked and let out a small laugh.

**oOo**

"Hai, Reimi-sensei? Ano, what is it?" Miho asked the older woman nervously. She began to fidget with the sleeve of her dress.

"You're a…"

"Hai…"

**oOo**

Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to stop the story here for now. I'll try to work on some pics of sis' characters cuz she doesn't think hers are good enough… so I'll try to get them up.

I'll update as fast as I can

FYI:

This will involve a Kankurou/OC and a Kiba/OC

You can guess who's going with who in your reviews, but that doesn't mean that I'll say…you can vote for pairings if you wish as well

So REVIEW PLEASE!!

Arigatou from Kazehime-chan and myself


	2. Togetherness

Alrighty, all I have to say is that I own nothing except for my plot and my OCs

Alrighty, all I have to say is that I own nothing except for my plot and my OCs

**oOo**

**Chapter 2:**

Idea created by Kazehime-chan

Story written by Miho-hime

**--**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Ano- **equivalent to 'um' or 'uh'

**Demo**- but

**Teme- **bastard

**Kuso- **damn

**Raikou Shippuu no Reimi- **Reimi of the Lightning Gale

**oOo**

As sensei and student proceeded with a short discussion, Akunei and Runo sat somewhat patiently outside the door.

"Ne, Akunei, why are they taking so long?" Runo whined, leaning her head on the raven haired girl's shoulder.

Akunei sighed, shrugging the bluenette off of herself, "Because they are probably discussing something somewhat important and will tell us…eventually."

"But Hime-chan," Runo nuzzled against Akunei, hugging her, "If they're gonna tell us eventually, why don't they just let us know now?"

Again, Akunei shrugged out of Runo's grasp, "Drop it, already. And please, stop doing that. I'm not gay."

"Well, yes smarty-pants. I know that, but I cant help it. You're just sooo loveable." Receiving a glare from the other girl, Runo added, "Alright, alright." She held her hands up in surrender. The two waited in silence for a few more moments, but stood at attention when Reimi opened the door.

"Alright, you two may come back in." Reimi shut the door behind them as she proceeded to the front desk and sat atop it for the second time. "Now, you three have made it this far; however, tomorrow will sport another test. A test to see if you are actually worthy of being genin."

Runo leapt up from her leaning position, and shouted angrily, "But we already _are_ genin. Why should we have to take _another_ test?!"

Reimi carried on as if she was never interrupted. Casting a quick glance to the tall kunoichi, she continued, "We need to root out your abilities. Meet at training ground 13 at 5 a.m. tomorrow and no later. Bring your gear and don't bother eating breakfast lest you feel like seeing it for a second time." Reimi poofed out of existence, probably to go talk to the Hokage.

"Ugh!" Runo screeched, balling her fists at her sides. Akunei covered her ears, as her hearing was quite sensitive.

**oOo**

"Ohayo, Gekkou-san."

"Ohayo, Kamizuki-san. I'm here to speak with Hokage-sama regarding confidential information." Reimi informed the Chunnin, Kamizuki Izumo, who was sifting through papers to be brought to the Hokage.

"Hai, Reimi-san. Demo, you'll have to wait a few minutes. Hokage-sama is currently in a meeting."

Reimi nodded, eyeing the younger man. "Ano, Izumo-san?"

The chunnin looked up from where he was gathering legal documents, "Hai?"

"Where might Hagane-san be? You two are almost never apart." Reimi smirked at Izumo, crossing her arms as she began walking up the stairs.

"Koutetsu is with Hokage-sama. When he comes out, you can head on in." Izumo shook his head at the older brunette's insinuation.

**oOo**

Hagane Koutetsu walked out of the Hokage's chambers as Reimi walked up. Both nodded at eachother in greeting.

Walking through the double doors, Reimi greeted the Hokage, "Ohayo, Hokage-sama. I have something of great importance to report in regards to my student, Umeharu Miho…"

Hokage-sama nodded in reply, "Hai. You may proceed."

"Well, you see sir, she…"

**oOo**

"Alright ladies, lets ditch this joint." Runo smirked, nodding towards the door.

"I think we should all visit eachother's homes, so retrieving eachother will be simple. Better to know where we all live, right?" Akunei suggested, "Then we can grab dinner together later, or something."

"Hai. Great idea, Hime-chan!" Runo smiled.

Miho just sagged her shoulders a bit.

"Something wrong, Miho-chan?" The bluenette asked the short girl.

"Ano…Iie. Nothing. Shall we get going?" she hugged her doll tight to her chest.

**oOo**

"We'll go to your place first, Akunei. Isn't it like right next to the Uchiha district?" Runo asked, tilting her head sideways.

"Hai."

"Ugh, how can you _stand_ to live next to that prick?!"

"Well, I guess it's just like with bees. If you ignore them, they ignore you."

After a span of ten minutes, the trio approached an elegant looking home.

"Holy shit! You're like, _loaded_!!" Runo stated, eyes wide. Miho looked at the home in awe.

"Don't you have a district?" Miho asked, still staring at the house.

"Iie. The Asano clan is from Iwagakure no Sato. This is just a vacation home." Akunei responded ad she began to steer Runo away. "Yours next, Runo?"

Again, the three walked off, arriving at a small shop in the market area.

"My family owns the Hitaichiin Juice Bar. We live on top of the shop." Runo replied, waving to her older brother, Hino, who was serving the customers at the counter. Akunei and Miho did the same.

"Hey, Hino. Just showing my teammates the old homestead. How's business today?" Runo leaned on the counter.

"Ah, business is good. Would you three care for some juice? Miss…"

"Asano Akunei." Akunei bowed in greeting, as did Miho when she introduced herself. "No, thank you. Maybe some other time."

Hino nodded and went back to the customers.

"Alright, Mi-chan! Your house is next." Runo slugged herself over the short girl's shoulders in a backwards hug.

Said girl seemed to have a forlorn look on her face; as if she were dreading showing the other two females where she lived.

**oOo**

Akunei and Runo blanched at the sight of the rickety shack that Miho called her home.

"How long have you been living here?!" Akunei asked, worried for the younger girl.

"Ano, since I was seven…"

"Almost six years?! Miho-chan you cant live here! The roof could come down at any minute!" Runo raised her voice, "And why won't your parents do something about it?!"

Miho looked down, her expression grim.

"They abandoned me… they left me in the snow on the outskirts of Yukigakure…I don't remember who brought me here, just that this was all I could afford. It's all that I needed."

"Well, this wont do at all, no." Akunei placed a hand on the short girl's shoulder, changing the depressing subject, "You'll just have to come live with me." She finished firmly, tightening her grip on Miho's shoulder.

"C'mon. I'll help you pack up." Runo ushered her through the front door, which fell in as she went to turn the handle. All three of them sweatdropped as they began to load up all of Miho's personal belongings.

**oOo**

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Miho-chan. I know how bad that empty feeling can be."


End file.
